tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Analisa Johnson
|- |'Name' |Analisa Mariah Johnson |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |TBA |- |'Gender' |Female |- |'Born' |June 19, 1992 – Myrtle Beach, South Carolina |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Tundra |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG, Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Sandra Bullock |} Analisa Johnson is currently unaligned with any faction Physical Description * Height: 5ft 7in * Weight: 155 pounds * Eye Color: Blue (misty) * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Hair Style: Long Education Primary and Secondary: * Myrtle Beach Elementary * Myrtle Beach Middle * Myrtle Beach High Post Secondary Education: * Miami International University of Art and Design Military Education: * None Family *Father: Sam Johnson **Deceased; unknown cause *Mother: Susan Johnson *Brother(s): None *Sister(s): Half sister, unknown name *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Analisa's skill in her stunt career has helped her to be able to manuver a car with high speeds, sharp turns, and making sure the car is truly safe for use. She does know some things computer programming but this is still in development. Appearance Generally Analisa has a decent body build, fairly slender and lean allowing her to be quite flexible and considered athletic. She is a bit taller then an average woman being at 5'7. Her skin is a very light tan, her hair is a dark brown but can appear black at times-also goes about an inch past her shoulders, and her eyes are a light brown. Her wardrobe normally consists of dark blue or faded blue jeans, sometimes work out shorts, and she will normally wear tang-tops. Will sometimes wear t-shirts as well. Personality Analisa is someone who could be kind hearted and out going. However she does have a temper when angered and will not hesitate to go off on someone who finds it funny to be a nuisance for no reason. Beside this she is also fairly quick minded, sometimes analyzing a situation and deciding what is best to do before acting upon it. This comes quite useful sometimes when she is doing her usual stunt driving along with quick reflexes. Her greatest interest would have to do with art, most often painting and sketching. Her art is normally abstract, preferring to make the pictures random and allow people to see them in their own meaning. Other interests include working out and test cars, even when she is not doing her job. She has a dislike for stuck up people and those who see themselves above anyone. Analisa also hates the topic of politics and also being prevented from doing what she wants. A strength she has is rather quick reflexes which come in handy if she is ever in a tight spot. Due to some work outs she is fairly fit and is also very flexible. What she lacks though is fighting skills since she has never considered it to ever being a necessity in her life, this leaves Analisa at times having a rough time to defend herself. Analisa's stubbornness can also be considered a weakness since she refuses to stop something when she has started. Biography Analisa was born and raised in South Carolina, living there nearly all her life. During her earlier years in elementary and middle school she found her love for art, eventually making somewhat of a side career during and after college. Sometime around her sophomore year after she got her license and started driving she took of up getting interested in racing illegally. It wasn't any part of a street race but just a one on one local thing which ended up her license being revoked until around senior year. After applying for college she attended the Miami International University of Art and Design where for about four years while also taking practice in becoming a professional stunt driving for testing cars, mainly new models that were being thought up. Around 23 she began working for different dealerships in testing their models, preferring to go between multiple ones instead of just one. By 25 she still works as a stunt driver but has become a professional by this time while also working with her art. She currently lives in Miami, Florida but will sometimes go out of state just for a drive now and again and to get away from her job for a while. Dialogue Color Claim None Character Theme Song TBA Current Icon and Signature * Icon TBA * Signature TBA Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries